The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Magnetostrictive displacement transducers are typically mounted to industrial equipment for use in sensing displacement of a machine part or displacement of a level sensing float. Magnetostrictive displacement electronics are typically enclosed in a housing mounted to a machine or a tank. As the range of applications of magnetostrictive displacement transducers expands, there is a desire to sample displacement at higher and higher data rates and lower displacement jitter levels, which leads to increasing power consumption. In the past, linear power supply regulators have been used in the housing, however, with increasing data rates, heating in the housings became excessive. Switching power supply regulators have been used to reduce heating, however, switching noise generated by the switching regulator has undesirably increased jitter levels. The switching of the switching regulator is autonomous, variable and not synchronized with other circuit blocks, and thus the time of a switch noise pulse is not predictable. There is a desire for a high resolution, stable, low jitter displacement measurement in a magnetostrictive displacement transducer that uses a switching power supply regulator in the housing.